Pensée et l'Archer
by Karen Killa
Summary: Sirius est prêt à tout pour protéger sa filleule, y compris à changer de monde si c'est ce qu'elle désire. Et c'est ce qu'ils font, et ils se retrouvent en Terre du Milieu, pour une toute nouvelle chance. FemHarry Pensée Potter.
1. Décision

Sirius ne le montrait pas forcément à ceux qui l'avaient connu avant, mais Azkaban l'avait profondément changé, enfin ce n'était pas qu'Azkaban s'il devait être honnête. La perte de James et Lily avait crée un trou immense en lui, la trahison de ceux qu'il avait considéré comme des amis, comme un frère pour Remus mais surtout le fait qu'Albus Dumbledore s'était débarrassé de lui ainsi, qu'il n'ait même pas eu le droit à un procès, alors que Severus Rogue, un mangemort, avait eu un procès. Rogue avait peut-être était un espion vers la fin, mais il avait tué des gens, tandis que Sirius avait tout fait pour prouver qu'il n'était pas comme les autres membres de sa famille, il s'était toujours opposé aux mangemorts et avait protégé un grand nombre de personne. Mais au final ça n'avait pas compté. Si Sirius avait tout fait pour se distinguer de sa famille, il restait un Black et sa famille n'était pas connue pour pardonner facilement. Et si Dumbledore croyait vraiment qu'après l'avoir laissé croupir à Azkaban, Sirius allait exécuter ses ordres sans réfléchir, il avait vraiment tort et il ne connaissait pas du tout l'homme aux cheveux ébènes. Quitter l'Angleterre, il ne l'avait pas fait pour le vieux directeur, mais ça avait été la seule option pour lui si il voulait éviter les aurors et les détraqueurs, et puis après douze ans en prison, il avait besoin de soleil et de liberté, mais au final il ne l'avait fait que parce que c'était pour le mieux pour sa filleule, sa petite Pensée.

Pensée Potter si elle avait beaucoup de traits physiques communs avec ses parents, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était très différente. James était quelqu'un de confiant, un peu arrogant même, qui n'hésitait pas à affronter tout les défis possible, souriant au passage, Lily aussi était confiante et elle n'avait jamais hésité à se battre si nécessaire. Ils avaient été forts, confiants et volontaires. Pensée était forte, il le savait tout comme il savait qu'elle voulait protéger ceux qu'elle aimait mais elle n'avait pas envie de se battre. Il l'avait vu lorsqu'il l'avait observé alors qu'elle avait treize ans et qu'il se cachait dans l'espoir de trouver et tuer le traitre. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, après tant d'années loin d'elle, elle était sa filleule et il l'aimait comme une fille, elle était sa fille à ses yeux.

"Tout va bien ?" il demanda en la voyant installée dans un fauteuil dans le petit salon.

Elle était là depuis une semaine, Dumbledore ayant finalement accepté qu'elle vienne à Grimmauld après une attaque de détraqueurs, et il avait fait son possible pour passer le plus clair de son temps avec elle ou proche d'elle, une tâche un peu plus difficile que prévue à cause de Molly Weasley, une femme qui commençait vraiment à l'énerver d'ailleurs. A quinze ans, la jeune fille était très belle, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs bouclés comme sa mère, même si Lily les avait eu rouges, et ses yeux couleurs émeraudes étaient saisissants. Sirius n'avait aucun doute qu'il allait devoir repousser bien des prétendants et sous peu, si il n'y en avait pas déjà eu d'ailleurs, elle n'en avait pas parlé mais des questions discrètes étaient peut être nécessaires...

"Oui, un cauchemar." répondit Pensée en souriant faiblement, ses traits étaient tirés, il y avait une tension dans ses épaules... il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

"Le cimetière ?" il demanda en s'asseyant en face d'elle, son front se plissa lorsqu'elle acquiesça.

Il y avait bien des choses qu'il ignorait au sujet de Pensée, ils ne s'étaient pas vus aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait voulu dû au fait qu'il était un fugitif, mais il savait qu'elle n'avait pas une vie facile et qu'elle détestait les Dursley. Il y avait plus derrière les 'aventures' qu'elle avait eu à Poudlard qu'il savait, elle n'en parlait pas mais le peu dont il avait connaissance le rendait furieux. Poudlard était supposé être une école, un lieu où elle devait être en sécurité, pas le lieu où Dumbledore la testait pour s'assurer qu'elle pourrait exécuter la prophétie et tuer Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute.

"Pensée, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?" il demanda après l'avoir observé en silence un moment.

"De quoi tu parles ?" elle demanda, ses yeux émeraudes observant avec curiosité les yeux gris de son parrain. "Qu'est ce que je veux faire demain ?"

"Non, qu'est ce que tu veux faire vis à vis de ta vie et de la guerre." répondit Sirius, très.. sérieux, sans mauvais jeu de mot, il ne savait pas quand il trouverait un moment pour lui parler en privé et il comptait en profiter.

"Dumbledore veut que je l'affronte et le batte non ? Il veut que je gagne contre Voldemort." répondit Pensée, observant curieusement l'homme devant elle.

"Oui, mais je n'ai pas demandé ce qu'il voulait mais ce que tu voulais toi." dit fermement Sirius.

"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? On ne peut pas faire grand chose de toute façon, Dumbledore veut que j'affronte Voldy et Voldy veut me tuer et moi... je suis juste au milieu et toujours dans les problèmes." dit Pensée, avec amertume.

"Je m'en fous de Dumbledore, de Voldy, de l'Ordre et des Mangemorts, je me moque même des sorciers et de tout le reste, la seule personne qui m'importe c'est toi Pensée." il dit extrêmement sérieux en lui prenant les mains. "Tu es ma seule priorité d'accord ?"

Pensée le regarda un moment en silence, analysant sa sincérité grâce à ses yeux, cherchant une trace de mensonge, de dissimulation mais elle ne trouva rien. Sa gorge se serra en voyant ça, elle n'avait jamais eu un adulte qui se souciait uniquement d'elle, de rien d'autre et elle ne savait pas comment lui dire à quel point ça lui faisait plaisir, à quel point il était important pour elle. Ils ne se connaissaient pas forcément très bien, s'étant rencontré pour la première fois, vraiment, il y a un peu plus d'un an, et ils n'avaient pas pu échanger autant qu'ils l'auraient voulu ou pu se parler autant, mais il était important pour elle et c'était visiblement aussi le cas à l'inverse. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer, ses yeux de jade remplis de larmes qui ne coulaient pas, serrant ses mains en retour.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux faire alors ?" demanda Sirius, d'une voix douce. Il se rappelait quand il avait environ son âge et qu'il avait eu besoin de la protection des Potter, il avait eu une conversation avec Fleamont Potter et n'avait pas su comment réagir face à son inquiétude, à son affection. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé avoir une conversation similaire mais il allait faire de son mieux pour être à la hauteur, il n'avait que trop négligé sa filleule.

"Je ne veux pas me battre." souffla Pensée, qui se sentait honteuse, elle savait que c'était ce que les gens attendaient d'elle, qu'ils voulaient qu'elle gagne contre Voldemort mais elle n'avait jamais voulu ça, elle voulait vivre en paix, avoir une famille, vieillir avec un homme qu'elle aimerait, avoir des enfants, aider des gens à la limite mais pas en se battant. Et puis quelle chance avait-elle contre un sorcier aussi puissant ? Avec autant de connaissance ? Comment pouvait-elle se mesurer à lui ? Ca semblait sans espoir mais surtout elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça devrait être elle, elle avait selon tout le monde repoussé Voldemort alors qu'elle n'avait que quinze mois, mais pourquoi ce serait forcément elle ? Après tout sa mère ou son père avaient probablement fait quelque chose. C'était plus probable que le fait qu'elle était responsable. Et ce n'était pas comme si elle était la seule à avoir perdu quelqu'un à cause de Voldemort.

"Alors tu n'auras pas à le faire." assura Sirius. "On a plusieurs options, tout dépend de ce que tu veux faire."

"Comment ça ?" demanda Pensée intriguée.

"Le plus simple, serait de partir dans le monde moldu, de s'y cacher mais c'est risqué. Les gens penseront à nous chercher là et il y a aussi la possibilité qu'on soit des victimes collatérales dans une attaque." expliqua Sirius qui y avait réfléchi.

"Le plus simple, tu as combien d'idée exactement ?" demanda Pensée.

"Trois en tout. C'était la première, la seconde serait de changer de pays, ce ne sera pas facile dû au fait que je suis toujours recherché mais il y aurait peut-être une chance que je puisse avoir un procès ailleurs. Le hic là serait que ça ne resterait pas secret longtemps, on devrait beaucoup bouger." expliqua Sirius.

"Tu préfères la troisième option non ?" comprit Pensée.

"Oui, mais c'est aussi la plus extrême. J'aimerai prendre un nouveau départ Pensée et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit possible ici." expliqua Sirius.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda Pensée qui ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait dire en premier lieu. Changer de pays, n'était-ce pas ça prendre un nouveau départ ?

"Il existe différents types de magie dans ce monde comme tu as bien du t'en apercevoir, les Black ont aussi travaillé sur un autre style de magie, une magie permettant de changer de monde. On créerait un portail pour aller dans un autre monde où on pourrait avoir une nouvelle vie, où personne ne pourrait nous suivre." proposa Sirius.

"Tout laisser ?" demanda Pensée interdite "Laisser Hermione, Ron, tout le monde ?"

"Si tu ne veux pas, c'est d'accord aussi Pensée." se hâta de dire Sirius.

"Je peux y penser pendant quelques jours ?" questionna Pensée, c'était une énorme décision et elle ne savait pas vraiment. Depuis ses onze ans elle avait passé tellement de temps avec Ron et Hermione, pouvait-elle vraiment les laisser comme ça ? Est ce que ça ne serait pas mieux ? Sans elle, ils seraient moins en danger non ? Ils risqueraient moins de finir comme Cédric.

"Bien sûr." acquiesça Sirius de suite. "Ce genre de rituel, il est préférable de le faire lors de dates précises, importantes au niveau magique, comme Halloween par exemple."

"D'accord." dit distraitement Pensée. "Qu'en est-il du professeur Lupin ?"

"Quel est le problème avec Remus ?" demanda Sirius qui ne comprenait pas d'où cette question venait, pourquoi elle parlait de lui maintenant, il n'avait pas vu une grande proximité entre son ami et sa filleule, bien au contraire et ça semblait être correct vu qu'elle l'appelait toujours professeur.

"Tu ne veux pas rester avec lui ?" demanda Pensée, c'était visible qu'il y pensait depuis un moment, elle avait remarqué que Sirius pouvait planifier si nécessaire, elle était donc surprise qu'il n'ait pas parlé de son meilleur ami. Après tout Ron avait une famille, tout comme Hermione, mais Remus Lupin ne semblait pas en avoir, en dehors de Sirius en tout cas.

"Remus a été un de mes meilleurs amis c'est vrai, ainsi que ton père et aussi Peter, mais c'était il y a longtemps. On a tout les deux beaucoup changé depuis, on a eu guère le choix moi à Azkaban et lui seul au monde et depuis on a essayé de se retrouver, de retrouver notre complicité d'autrefois mais ce n'est pas évident et je dois reconnaître que je suis en colère contre lui." soupira Sirius.

"Parce qu'il t'a cru coupable ?" demanda Pensée doucement.

"Non, enfin une partie de moi est en colère, je ne le nie pas." reconnut Sirius. "Mais c'est plus que ça, après tout moi aussi j'ai cru qu'il était un espion, j'aurai juste voulu qu'il me donne une chance de m'expliquer, de donner ma version de l'histoire."

"C'est normal." acquiesça Pensée, ce n'était pas vraiment comparable bien sûr, mais elle se rappelait sans mal de la réaction de Ron lorsque son nom était sortie de la Coupe de Feu, il n'avait rien voulu entendre, n'avait pas voulu l'écouter ou lui donner la moindre chance. Ca n'avait pas duré longtemps mais ça avait fait mal.

"Mais je suis aussi fâché contre lui parce qu'il t'a laissé tomber." dit Sirius qui continua en voyant l'air perdu de Pensée. "Lorsque tu es née, on a fait un pacte, James, Lily, Remus, Peter et moi, que si jamais il arrivait quoique ce soit à James et Lily, alors que nous trois on serait là pour toi. Qu'on prendrait soin de toi et qu'on te parlerait d'eux, qu'on t'expliquerait tout un tas de chose. Peter était hors course bien sûr et moi j'étais en prison, il n'y avait que Remus qui pouvait respecter sa promesse. Et c'est pas comme s'il ne savait pas où tu étais, on était tous au courant de l'endroit où vivait Petunia."

"Alors pourquoi ?" demanda Pensée qui n'avait jamais osé demander à Remus Lupin.

"Il se cache derrière sa lycanthropie, c'est vrai que ça peut être un problème en Angleterre mais il a eu beaucoup de chance et on a toujours tout fait pour l'aider et le soutenir. Et puis on ne lui demandait pas de t'adopter, juste de s'assurer que tu allais bien, d'aller te voir de temps en temps, au moins pour ton anniversaire." dit Sirius avec colère, il n'arrivait pas à pardonner à son ami ça. Il n'était pas aveugle, sa filleule n'avait pas été bien traité par les Dursley, c'était même un euphémisme, elle avait été seule au monde et ça c'était la faute de Remus, il était aussi responsable vu qu'il aurait du réfléchir avant de chasser Peter.

"Je suis désolée." s'excusa Pensée, se sentant coupable.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute Pensée, il a fait son choix. Et depuis ma sortie, on est bien moins proches, il y a une distance entre nous maintenant, une distance que nous n'avons pas comblé depuis ma sortie." rassura Sirius. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de se lever. "Réfléchis à ma proposition et soit sûre que quoique tu choisisses, même si tu désires rester ici, je te soutiendrais."

* * *

Pensée y réfléchit pendant cinq jours, y pensant sans arrêt, même à son audience de la veille mais au final cette audience l'avait aidé, elle savait quoi faire à présent. Il était temps qu'elle pense un peu à elle, Ron, Hermione et elle n'étaient plus aussi proches et s'ils lui manqueraient, elle pourrait le surmonter, elle en était sûre, tout comme eux. Elle n'en pouvait plus des regards, des commentaires, des combats permanents, contre Voldy et ses hommes mais aussi contre les politiciens. Elle ne serait jamais tranquille ici, elle le savait, elle n'aurait jamais la vie qu'elle voulait, cet autre monde serait peut-être pire mais au moins les gens ne seraient pas admiratifs parce qu'elle était une orpheline.

"Sirius, par rapport à la conversation de l'autre jour, sur le futur." elle commença, incertaine, et s'il avait changé d'avis ?

"Bien sûr, quelle est ta décision ?" demanda Sirius attentif.

"J'aimerai changer de monde. Prendre un tout nouveau départ, loin de tout ça, quel est le plan ?" demanda Pensée, se sentant plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis plusieurs mois.


	2. Poudlard

**Coucou, voici la suite de cette fic, j'espère que vous l'aimerez. En tout cas je suis heureuse des retours que j'ai eu jusque là, merci à vous de lire, suivre, mettre en favoris et surtout merci de commenter cette fic. Bonne lecture.**

Maud : **Je suis heureuse que mon récit t'intéresse comme ça, et oui pour une fois j'ai une bonne idée de ce que je veux mettre dans chaque chapitre, quoiqu'il y a quelques points encore flous je le reconnais. Après oui je t'assure, Pensée et Sirius ne vont pas s'attirer des ennuis, en tout cas pas de suite et pas des trop gros. Elle n'a que quinze ans, il faut qu'elle grandisse. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre en tout cas.**

Caliste : **La voici, désolée pour le délai, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre en tout cas.**

Guest : **Merci beaucoup, et la voici ;).**

xiu : **Thanks, I'm happy that you liked it. Hope it'll be the case for this chapter too. Sorry for the wait.**

JaiCourtneylover : **Thanks, it's nice to read that, I'm happy that you liked it. Hope you'll also like this chapter.**

Sakihinata : **Heureuse que l'idée te plaise, j'espère que ça continuera :) et que tu apprécieras aussi la suite.**

Guest : **Merci beaucoup.**

Si Pensée avait eu le moindre doute ou le moindre regret concernant sa décision, le comportement de Dumbledore et des autres professeurs de Poudlard, ainsi que les élèves et surtout Ombrage, tout cela l'aurait rassuré sur la justesse de son choix. Bien sûr tout n'était pas noir, il y avait aussi des bons moments, même s'ils n'étaient pas nombreux, mais l'ambiance de Poudlard n'allait pas lui manquer et elle n'aurait jamais cru dire un jour une telle chose. Elle avait considéré Poudlard comme sa maison, comme un refuge, mais en réalité elle n'avait pas été en sécurité ici, devant affronter chaque année une nouvelle menace et si certains lui manqueraient, comme Ron et Hermione, ou Fred et George, ou encore Neville, elle reconnaissait qu'elle avait un peu hâte de tout quitter.

Elle se doutait bien que ce ne serait pas forcément évident, le monde dans lequel ils se retrouveraient serait peut-être très différent ou pire, mais elle était prête à prendre le risque. Là bas, on ne la traiterait peut-être pas comme une pestiférée, alors qu'elle disait la vérité, ils s'attendaient à quoi les gens ? A ce que Cédric soit tombé comme ça ? Qu'elle l'ait tué ? Ca avait pourtant été clair qu'il avait été victime du sortilège de mort. Mais bon ce ne serait pas la première fois que les sorciers prouvent qu'ils n'ont pas de sens logique, ils croient tout ce qu'on leur dit et elle en a assez. Une part d'elle avait envie de tenir le coup, de continuer à se battre pour que ses parents soient fiers d'elle, mais une plus grande part d'elle en avait simplement assez, assez de tout ça. Sirius lui proposait une alternative et Pensée avait choisit de la prendre, d'arrêter de se battre comme ça, surtout pour un monde où elle ne pourrait jamais être elle même, jamais être tranquille. Ombrage était simplement la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase.

"Qu'est ce que tu prépares ?" demanda soudain une voix, prise dans l'écriture d'une lettre pour dire au revoir, elle avait baissé sa garde et n'avait pas entendu les jumeaux Weasley arriver près d'elle. C'était Fred qui venait de parler, elle le reconnaissait, non seulement sa voix était un peu plus grave mais surtout il avait les yeux un peu plus clairs que George qui avait aussi un peu plus de tâches de rousseur.

"Ne nous mens pas Pensée." continua George en la regardant fermement.

"Je m'en vais." elle répondit doucement après un long moment d'hésitation.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en eux, au contraire même, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'affronter leurs regards ou de devoir dire au revoir, sauf qu'elle savait qu'ils ne la lâcheraient pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas l'information qu'ils souhaitaient et elle n'aimait pas mentir. Encore moins mentir aux gens à qui elle tenait, et elle tenait à Fred et George, ils avaient été là pour elle souvent au fil des années, la soutenant dès qu'elle en avait eu besoin, elle était moins proche d'eux que de Ron et Hermione, mais ils comptaient quand même beaucoup.

"Tu t'en vas ?" ils répétèrent ensemble surpris.

"De quoi tu parles Pensée ? Tu quittes Poudlard ?" demanda Fred.

"Ou l'Angleterre ?" questionna George.

"Et avec qui ?" continua Fred.

"Sirius, il connaît une magie qui nous permettra de partir d'ici. De ne plus jamais avoir à craindre Voldemort et ses hommes." avoua Pensée, elle ne savait pas si elle faisait bien de leur dire cela. Ils allaient peut-être chercher à lui faire changer d'avis, ou l'insulter, lui disant qu'elle avait tort, elle n'était sûre que d'une chose, ils ne diraient rien. Même en étant totalement contre l'idée, ils ne la dénonceraient pas, elle en était certaine.

"Il te fait passer en premier alors." résuma Fred, son ton calme, satisfait même, poussa Pensée à relever la tête, surprise par sa réaction.

"Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait critiquer ta décision ?" demanda George avec un sourire moqueur.

"Pensée, on te considère au moins comme une amie" "et plus comme une petite sœur." "Cela fait des années qu'on est contraint," "de te regarder affronter péril après péril" "toujours une nouvelle épreuve." "Un nouveau danger, une nouvelle fois où tu" "manquais de mourir." expliquèrent tour à tour les jumeaux. "C'était pas évident" "on voulait t'aider plus" "mais c'était pas toujours possible."

"Vous m'avez aidé." protesta de suite Pensée. "Plus que vous pouvez l'imaginer."

"C'est gentil." sourit George. "Mais ce n'était pas assez."

"Et cet été c'était particulièrement agaçant parce que notre mère ne faisait qu'affirmer que tu étais comme une fille pour elle." continua Fred. "Mais elle s'attend quand même à ce que tu combattes Voldy."

"On sait que tu n'as pas envie de te battre, tu n'aimes pas ça et tu ne le fais que parce que tu n'as pas le choix." poursuivit George.

"On ne veut pas que Voldy" "et les mangemorts gagnent," "c'est clair. Mais te forcer" "à l'affronter, c'est pas mieux." ils expliquèrent ensemble. "Si on doit gagner, alors" "autant le faire par nos propres moyens" "sans forcer quelqu'un à tuer."

"Tu t'es déjà trop battu pour notre monde, sans aucune contrepartie. Uniquement des critiques et des insultes. Tu mérites bien mieux que ça Pensée." affirma Fred.

"On est content qu'il y ait enfin quelqu'un qui te fasse passer en premier." acquiesça George.

"Tu ne le fais pas toi, alors il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en charge à ta place." pointa Fred. "Et Sirius te protégera."

"En plus il s'assurera que tu souris, que tu sois heureuse, et c'est aussi très important." ajouta George avec un sourire. "Même si tu vas horriblement nous manquer."

"Oui ça c'est clair." acquiesça Fred.

"Vous allez aussi beaucoup me manquer." avoua Pensée, des larmes dans ses yeux émeraudes. "Surtout que je ne pourrais pas garder le contact, on va changer de monde carrément alors..."

"Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, après" "tout on est des génies." "On ne peut jamais savoir quel" "genre d'invention" "on fera ensuite." "Surtout si on" "a la bonne motivation." "Comme par exemple" "contacter notre investisseuse" "celle qui croit en nous." ils dirent en tandem.

"Merci." dit Pensée, très émue. "Merci d'être là, de comprendre mon choix. Je n'en peux vraiment plus, c'est trop difficile, trop douloureux de continuer ici."

"On comprends." ils affirmèrent en la prenant dans leurs bras. "Tu restes notre petite sœur chérie d'accord ?"

"Alors tu pars quand ?" demanda Fred après un moment.

"Pour un rituel de ce genre, le mieux c'est de le faire un jour important pour la magie, comme Halloween, ou Samhain." répondit Pensée.

"Tu prendras un nouveau départ le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de tes parents et d'un autre grand changement de ta vie." pointa George.

"C'est un voyage sans retour pas vrai ?" demanda Fred.

"Oui, on part et on ne compte pas revenir, Sirius en a marre aussi des manipulations de Dumbledore, il n'y aurait que Voldy ce serait peut-être différent mais là..." répondit Pensée.

"On te prépareras des petits trucs au cas où." décida George.

"Merci." sourit Pensée.

"Tu vas le dire à Ron et Hermione ?" demanda George.

"Non, je vais laisser une lettre pour chacun d'entre eux mais je ne leur dirai pas." répondit Pensée. "Promettez moi une chose, promettez moi que vous serez prudents. Je sais que je pars mais je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoique ce soit."

"On sera prudent." promit Fred.

"Je suis sérieuse, je ne sais pas pourquoi mes parents ont choisi de rester en Angleterre, eux ainsi que ceux de Neville et tout un tas d'autre personnes, cela alors qu'ils avaient des enfants. Moi je fais un autre choix mais j'espère vraiment que vous serez prudents et que vous penserez à faire la même chose." dit Pensée, les implorant du regard. "Vous êtes brillants tout les deux, vous avez le sens des affaires et vous êtes très doués en terme d'invention et d'idée. J'ai foi en vous et je suis sûre que vous serez capable de vous débrouiller dans n'importe quel autre pays. Je ne vous dis pas d'abandonner votre famille, jamais je ne vous dirais ça, prenez les avec vous si nécessaire, même en les assommant, mais ne restez pas pour vous faire tuer."

"Promis, on sera prudent et on y pensera." assura George.

"Plus prudent que nous il n'y aura pas." acquiesça Fred.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'en doute." sourit Pensée, elle connaissait bien les jumeaux et s'ils étaient des véritables griffondor, impulsifs, entêtés, ils étaient aussi extrêmement intelligents et rusés, ainsi que loyaux.

* * *

Aidée discrètement par les jumeaux, Pensée prépara son départ, bien sûr c'était Sirius qui se chargeait de la plus grande partie, des finances, des vivres, des habits pour les différents mondes possibles. Après tout ils ne pouvaient pas réellement choisir, c'était la magie qui le faisait pour eux, selon ce dont ils avaient le plus besoin selon Elle. C'était ainsi que ça fonctionnait lorsqu'il s'agissait de rituels, surtout les plus anciens. Une des raisons d'ailleurs pour laquelle ils n'étaient plus beaucoup utilisés, il était difficile de savoir ce que les conséquences seraient exactement.

Aidé par Kréature et Dobby, Sirius préparait leur départ de son mieux, tandis que Pensée essayait de réfléchir à tout ce qui pourrait leur être utile ou nécessaire, comme du savon, du dentifrice. Ou même des choses pratiques pour la suite, comme de la laine, des affaires pour coudre et soigner, elle ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en terme de guérison bien sûr, quoiqu'elle avait pensé à prendre des livres à ce sujet, tout comme Sirius d'ailleurs, mais c'était un sujet qui l'intéressait. Et elle s'y connaissait un peu dû aux Dursley et leurs tendres soins, sa magie l'avait grandement aidé, même si elle ne l'avait pas su à l'époque, mais elle avait quand même eu besoin de se soigner plusieurs fois.

Finalement le 31 Octobre arriva, et pour une fois, Pensée était heureuse du fait que ses parents étaient morts ce jour là, après tout ça lui donnait une excuse pour éviter tout le monde. Bien sûr elle se sentait un peu coupable de partir ainsi, sans dire au revoir à ses amis en dehors de Fred et George, mais c'était plus simple ainsi et comme ça elle était sûre que ça ne remonterait pas aux oreilles de Dumbledore, ou de quelqu'un d'autre qui voudrait les empêcher de partir Sirius et elle. Dire au revoir aux jumeaux, à Poudlard ainsi qu'à une partie de sa vie n'avait pas été évident pour la jeune fille de quinze ans cependant elle était décidée, et si elle appréhendait un peu le futur, elle était aussi enthousiaste. D'une manière qui n'avait pas été le cas depuis longtemps, voire jamais même enfin en dehors du jour où elle avait espéré pouvoir vivre avec Sirius. Cependant prendre ce nouveau départ n'était pas absolument horrible non plus, et cette fois elle ne serait pas seule, Sirius serait avec elle, et bien sûr Hedwige était avec elle. Sa chouette blanche venait, Pensée ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait dans le futur, mais au moins son amie restait avec elle.

* * *

 _Ron,_

 _Je suis désolée de partir comme ça, sans te dire un mot, je prends un nouveau départ avec Sirius. J'espère que tu comprendras et que tu pourras me pardonner._

 _Ca n'a pas toujours été évident entre nous, surtout l'an dernier, mais tu resteras toujours un de mes meilleurs amis, le premier même. Tu m'as accepté aisément lorsqu'on s'en est rencontré, tu étais mon premier ami humain de mon âge tu sais, je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dit en fait._

 _Je t'ai entraîné dans de sacrés histoires pas vrai ? J'en suis désolée, j'aurais préféré si on avait été de simples farceurs ou autre, qu'on ait des vies normales, au moins un peu pourtant. Mais tu as été là, tu as été mon soutien, bien plus que tu n'en as conscience j'en suis sûre._

 _Tu te rappelles quand à la fin de notre seconde année on a du descendre dans la tuyauterie ? Ginny avait été enlevé et il y avait cet idiot de Lockhart avec nous, le pire prof de défense contre les forces du mal qu'on ait jamais eu. Enfin jusqu'à Ombrage, cette grenouille est pire encore, quoique dans son cas c'est dans un désir de nous contrôler plus que par simple idiotie. Quoiqu'elle n'est pas vraiment maligne non plus. Quand on s'est retrouvé séparés à cause de Lockhart, toi coincé avec lui tandis que je devais continuer pour récupérer Ginny, tu es la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai pu continuer. Savoir que tu étais derrière, que tu gardais un peu mes arrières, je ne pouvais pas te laisser tomber._

 _Je sais que tu as souvent été jaloux de moi, à cause de ce fichu titre surtout, de ma 'célébrité', mais tu n'as jamais eu conscience que c'était moi qui était jalouse de toi. Tu avais ce que je voulais le plus au monde, une famille, des gens qui t'aiment et que tu aimes. J'ai toujours voulu ça, et maintenant c'est ma chance de l'obtenir, avec Sirius bien sûr mais aussi avec ce nouveau départ. Je vais me retrouver dans un monde où les gens ne savent pas que mes parents sont morts en me protégeant, que ces actions ont permis la destruction de Jedusor. Si je rencontre quelqu'un, il m'aimera pour moi, pas pour qui il pense que je suis. J'ai une chance à une famille._

 _C'est peut-être égoïste de partir comme ça, voire surement même, mais j'espère que tu me le pardonneras._

 _Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, d'être vraiment heureux. Tu es un excellent stratège Ron, et tu es doué, trouve ta voix et vis ta vie à fond. Et essaie de ne pas être un idiot avec Hermione, c'est clair que vous avez des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, je ne sais pas si vous vous aimerez pour toujours ou simplement un amour de jeunesse. En tout cas je ne t'oublierais pas._

 _Merci pour tout Ron._

 _Tu me manqueras, soit prudent._

 _Pensée._

* * *

 _Hermione,_

 _Je suis sûre que tu as déjà plein de théories sur pourquoi je suis partie, sur comment j'ai fait, où je vais me retrouver... Ainsi qu'un sermon sur mes actions et les risques que j'ai pris._

 _Je suis désolée de partir comme ça Mione, toi et Ron vous méritez mieux que ça, mais j'ai pas eu le courage de vous dire au revoir en face, pour plusieurs raisons mais ça ne change pas le fait que je ne laisse que des lettres derrière moi._

 _Je suis désolée pour plein de choses, pour partir sans un mot, quoique je me doute que tu avais remarqué quelque chose dans mon comportement, je sais que tu m'as beaucoup observé ces derniers temps. Je devais pas être comme d'habitude je suppose. Tu as toujours été très observatrice, ainsi qu'intelligente, probablement une des sorcières les plus intelligentes qui ait jamais été à Poudlard, ne laisse personne te dire le contraire. Surtout pas ces idiots de Sang-Purs imbus d'eux même. Tu es brillante et tu mérites d'être un jour Ministre de la Magie, quoique je ne te recommande pas cette voie, la politique me semble horriblement ennuyeuse personnellement. Mais si j'ai confiance en quelqu'un pour changer le monde, c'est bien toi._

 _Tu as été ma première amie fille, tout comme j'ai été la tienne je le sais, et au fil des années tu es devenue comme une sœur pour moi. Je t'aime Mione, et tu vas horriblement me manquer, mais je pense que tu comprends pourquoi j'ai choisi de faire ça. Je n'en peux plus de tout ça, le monde magique avait l'air génial au début, même paradisiaque, mais ça a été tout le contraire, j'ai tué Quirrell, je sais que c'était en légitime défense et tout ça, mais j'ai fait je ne sais pas combien de cauchemars à ce sujet. J'entends toujours ses cris de douleur. Sans compter le nombre de fois où j'ai failli me faire tuer, ou ma présence vous a mis en danger, et bien sûr la mort de Cédric._

 _Je sais que tu voulais que j'en parle, mais je n'en ai pas envie, pas pour le moment. Je revis déjà assez ce moment la nuit, et je n'avais pas envie d'y faire face le jour aussi. J'en parlerai un jour, sans aucun doute mais pas pour le moment, je ne suis pas prête. Je prendrais soin de moi, alors ne t'inquiète pas trop._

 _Je sais que c'est difficile entre toi et tes parents, vous avez du mal à communiquer, à vous retrouver et c'est en partie ma faute, je t'ai entraîné dans trop d'ennuis et tu as du mal à en parler avec eux. Mais Mione, je sais ce que c'est de ne pas avoir de parents, de ne pas avoir de famille, et je ne souhaite cela à personne au monde, surtout pas toi._

 _Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, tu as été une super amie et je ne t'oublierai jamais._

 _Pardonne moi pour te laisser comme ça, mais continue à avancer, à vivre vraiment pas simplement survivre._

 _Au revoir Mione,_

 _Pensée._

* * *

"Ce monde a l'air très différent du notre." pointa Sirius après le rituel.

"La magie est différente aussi, plus ancienne et naturelle." sourit Pensée, tout en tenant la main de son parrain, reconnaissante au fait qu'elle avait sa chouette sur l'épaule, la présence d'Hedwige était toujours réconfortante. "On va où maintenant ?"

"Pourquoi pas vers cette montagne ? C'est un point de paysage difficile à rater et avec un peu de chance il y aura des villages ou des villes sur le chemin." proposa Sirius.

"Allons y." acquiesça Pensée, c'était une bonne idée et ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient beaucoup d'options, enfin de bonnes options.

 _Direction Erebor._


End file.
